1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventionally known example of such a liquid crystal display device is disclosed, for example, in JP-A-2005-037814. The liquid crystal display device disclosed in this publication is provided with a box-shaped rear frame, a reflecting plate provided thereon, illuminating means, a liquid crystal cell, and a front-face frame. Outside the rear frame, a radiator plate is fixed in such a way as to cover the rear frame.
A first disadvantage of the liquid crystal display device described above is poor heat dissipation. Through a study in search of the causes, the inventors of the present invention have found out that heat given off by the light source is released into the outside air through a four-layer structure in which the rear frame, the reflecting plate, and the light guide plate are laid on the radiator plate and above which the liquid crystal cell is disposed, and that this four-layer structure facilitates heat accumulation and results in poor heat dissipation. Furthermore, a second disadvantage of the liquid crystal display device described above is that, in a case where a plurality of such liquid crystal display devices are transported by truck or the like, the light guide plate moves from side to side and often causes damage to the light source.